Assault
by azurefang
Summary: WARNING. This one-shot story occurred to me because of the many slash stories in fan fiction, especially ones rated M. I wasn't sure I should write it, but decided to to so. Despite the subject, i have not gone into explicit details, so I am not rating it Mature.


Assault

_A/N __**Warning.**__ This story occurred to me because of the many slash stories in the fan fiction, especially ones rated M. I wasn't sure I should write it, but decided to do so. Despite the subject, I have not gone into intimate details, so I am not rating it Mature._

_Today quite a few young men grow to be over seven feet tall, but that was not true back in the 1800's._

The first time Stefan was involved in a sexual encounter with another man was about seventeen years after he became a vampire. The encounter was not consensual on his part.

It was around noon one day when he stopped at a roadside tavern. He sat and enjoyed a beer and a small meal as he chatted with several other men. From the conversation, he gathered that the men were locals. While they all chatted and drank tankards of beer, another man entered the tavern and all conversation stopped. The new man was unique among the group for an obvious reason, he was very tall.

Stefan guessed the fellow must be over seven feet tall. He was a giant, like a couple of men Stefan had seen, who traveled with freak side-shows. They tended to have large hands, feet and joints as well as a big face and large jaw. He had heard that they often didn't live very long as adults. He wondered if they ever found a woman who would marry them and if they had children. Would any of the children become giants? Were there any women giants?

This man cheerfully introduced himself as Angus MacCleary and ordered a round of drinks for everyone. He had sandy hair and brown eyes, or so it appeared to Stefan in the light of the lanterns and candles that augmented the dim daylight coming in from small windows. Unlike the other giants Stefan had seen, this man was almost handsome and moved about easily. He was clean-shaven, had decent teeth and a ready smile. It was soon apparent that he was a talker. He easily joined the group and chatted with them, joking and making everyone laugh.

Stefan, who tended to listen more than talk, found the fellow interesting. As a vampire, he wondered if giants tasted any different from other people. Not that other people all tasted the same, for they didn't. He had learned over the years that diet and disease in particular made humans taste differently from each other. He seldom bit people these days out of fear of reverting to his violent Ripper personality, something he was very ashamed of. Nevertheless, he did bite now and then, especially women he had sex with. Just a little nip didn't turn him into the Ripper. The idea of sampling the blood of a giant teased his mind, but not seriously.

It was his intention to move on along the road in his journey eastward, putting some miles behind him before nightfall. So, after spending two hours eating, drinking and enjoying the company, he said he was ready to bid the men goodbye. Angus said he would ride with him, since they were going in the same direction. That was fine with Stefan, who still toyed with the idea of tasting the man's blood.

While Stefan rode a regular riding horse that stood about fifteen hands high, Angus rode a large draft animal. It stood tall, but the man still looked big when astride. Stefan felt like a child on a pony beside them. Before a mile had passed, he was getting tired of the big man's incessant talking. It seemed like he never stopped. He had an opinion about everything he had seen or heard of or places he had gone or political issues.

Although Stefan gave the occasional nod or grunt, he had little to say. His mind wandered and he tried to think of a way to get some blood from his companion. The easiest thing to do was to look him in the eye and to mentally compel him to co-operate, or at least to shut up for a while. The opportunity to do this was fleeting because Angus talked on and on, but rarely looked right at Stefan for more that a second.

The not-so-easy way would be to jump him and bite. Stefan was vampire strong, but Angus was big and appeared to be well-muscled. Stefan really didn't want to seriously harm the man or kill him for no reason. Years had been spent, especially with the help of his vampire friend Lexi, trying to become a more mellow vampire who fed mostly on animal blood and refrained from killing innocent humans. But Angus was tempting him.

When they came to an overgrown track that led off to the left into the woods, Angus insisted on taking it, saying he wanted to show something to Stefan. The latter resisted, saying he wanted to ride on to the next town. Angus was rather persuasive and said it would only take a few minutes. Stefan sighed and agreed, thinking perhaps this would give him the opportunity he was looking for.

He followed the giant on the big horse into the woods. They came to an old cabin in bad shape. No one had lived there for a while, a fact confirmed by Angus who explained that he had spent his very young years with his parents and three sisters in this very abode. After that, a good twenty years ago, his father had moved the family to the city to the west.

Angus dismounted and encouraged Stefan to do so. While the tall man groped around in his saddle bags, Stefan also dismounted and went to the dirt porch, over which was a leaning roof, ready to collapse. Moving carefully, he tested the door, which stood ajar and upright only because the rusted hinge near the top kept it there. The hinge squeaked as he pushed the door open.

Inside, there was a dirt floor and the remains of a wooden table, two chairs, three stools, one of them broken, and an old bed. The cotton-filled mattress on the bed was ragged, with tufts of cotton scattered about. It was obvious that animals had spent considerable time in the place. There was also evidence that humans had used the cabin from time to time since the MacClearys had left. The windows were small and most of the glass broken. It seemed like a good place to ambush the giant.

Stefan was about to turn around to say something to Angus, who was ducking through the door frame to enter, when he felt something hit his back and there was a sharp stinging sensation. Pain spread quickly throughout his body and then dissipated. He managed to turn his head and look at Angus and saw what he had in his large hand. It was a metal syringe with a sharp needle on it! As weakness overcame Stefan, he knew what had been injected into him: vervain.

Astounded by this turn of events, he collapsed in a heap on the floor. He was not unconscious, but he was paralyzed from his toes to his face. How had he misjudged Angus so? The man had known all along that he was a vampire, despite his being out and about during the daylight hours! He had come with a syringe filled with the herbal drug! Did Angus intend to kill him, now that he was powerless to resist or escape? Why? Even worse, did Angus intend to torture him or experiment on him? Such things had been done to vampires, although Stefan had been lucky in avoiding such treatment for the most part.

Angus was still talking, although his tone had changed to one of anger. He told Stefan he had been tracking him down for days. Why? Because Stefan had attacked one of his sisters. As Angus explained further, Stefan did remember seducing a woman not long ago. He had been drunk and he had done something he was not proud of. He had had sex with her, technically without her free will to refuse because he had compelled her, and he had nipped her shoulder to taste her blood and to enhance his sexual pleasure. He thought he had compelled her to remember only that she enjoyed the experience, while not remembering what he looked like. He was not particularly proud of this approach, but on occasion he resorted to it, especially if he had had too much to drink.

Now he realized that the woman may have been on a light dose of vervain. Perhaps she had let the drug leave her body and had not taken another dose. Stefan had not tasted it in her blood, but it was possible that enough remained that she had not been fully compelled to forget him. Although he had not told her his name, she had told her brother what he had done and what he looked like, perhaps describing the ring he wore.

While these thoughts ran through his mind, Angus was straightening him out on his back on the dirt floor and began undressing him. The big man took his time while he talked on and on, removing Stefan's coat and shirt. He then removed the boots and stockings and finally the trousers and underwear. He said he intended to do to Stefan what Stefan had done to his sister.

Stefan couldn't say anything. Couldn't argue or threaten or even plead. His heart was not beating. He was unable to breath and therefore unable to speak. And besides, his tongue was not working either. He was distressingly as limp as a rag doll.

His eye lids were open and he could move his eyes. He watched Angus and the big man knew he could see and hear. Stefan wished he would stop talking. It was maddening to listen to the constant stream of words. As he watched the giant begin to undress, he hoped that despite the man's size, he was small in the groin area. Under the circumstances, small private parts on the giant would be to Stefan's advantage. He was distressingly disappointed to see that Angus was built big there, too.

Angus grinned at him as he worked himself up to his full potential and applied some sort of grease. Stefan watched and knew that, grease or no grease, this was going to be damaging and painful. Which turned out to be quiet true. With no breath, Stefan was not able to swear or scream, although he wanted to do both. He was injured, in pain, deeply humiliated and very angry. There was nothing he could do.

Angus finished, stood up and went to one of the chairs. He sat there, taunting Stefan, asking him how he felt and if he had liked it. Asking if he thought his sister had really liked it, his sister who had been a virgin at the time.

The constant chatter and tone of voice added insult to injury for Stefan. His body healed the injury in minutes, although he remained sore. He hoped the vervain would wear off quickly so that he could attack his abuser. He would tear him limb from limb, including the offending appendage.

Angus decided Stefan was healed and ready for a second go-round. He flipped his victim over onto his abdomen, raised him to his knees and assaulted him again. Then he laid him down on his right side on the dirt floor and with a pat on his bare butt, told him he was not going to do it a third time or do anything else to him. At least that was good news to the victim.

Stefan watched the huge naked man walk out the door. Despite his wishes, the vervain was not wearing off yet. He lay there in pain, smoldering with rage and humiliation. In a few minutes, Angus returned, dripping wet up to his waist. He began to dress, telling Stefan that there was a small pond behind the cabin and it would be wise for him to go there and clean himself up before getting dressed. In a couple of minutes, Angus walked out the door and Stefan heard both horses leave at a fast trot.

The vervain was by now beginning to wear off. Stefan's muscles twitched and trembled as their ability to move returned. He was impatient to regain control, but he knew he couldn't catch Angus. Not yet.

By the time he could get up, his injury had healed. Still, he walked carefully as he went outside and around to the back of the cabin. He spotted the pond a ways beyond and went there. In a few minutes he felt somewhat cleaner, but he couldn't wash away the feeling of being defiled. He returned to the cabin and dressed. Despite his anger, he knew he had had done wrong to the woman and he rationally thought he had deserved the punishment, but on an emotional level, he was furious, outraged and intended revenge.

As it turned out, he did not get his chance at vengeance. Two weeks passed and by the time he finally located Angus MacCleary, the man was dead and buried. He learned that the giant had been riding his horse down the main street of the small town when a child ran in front of the animal. Trying to avoid stepping on the boy, the surprised horse had jumped back and reared up, unseating Angus. The giant had hit his head on a nearby hitching rail. The blow might not have killed him, but the fact that his huge horse accidentally stepped a dinner-plate-sized hoof right in the middle of his big chest and crushed his heart put an end to Angus' life.

Stefan felt robbed of his chance at revenge, but then again, by then, he was no longer as angry as he had been. He did feel somewhat disappointed because he would never find out what Angus' blood tasted like. Finding that no one had identified the dead giant or claimed his body, he reported that he knew the man's name and that he had a sister and where she lived. Afterward, he decided to just get on with his vampire life. He was forever after wary of the few giant men he met. He remained heterosexual by preference, although from time to time, same-sex situations arose as the decades passed by.

Except for the few times when he was overcome by his Ripper personality, he was more careful of how much alcohol he drank and how he treated women. Basically, Stefan Salvatore was a nice guy.

_A/N I hoped you all are not bummed by this story. Stuff happens to people, especially ones who live for a very long time._


End file.
